


Time to Stop™️

by eosandselene



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan and Felix are brothers, M/M, OT3, Social Media, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosandselene/pseuds/eosandselene
Summary: “Jisungie: oop sorry felix the app crashed anyway as I was saying !!!!Jisungie: you’re wrongJisungie: minho is CLEARLY the has-clothes-older-than-you are, will-help-you-hide-the-body, hip with the kids wine aunt“Or, yet another social media fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ChickenisLife: Woojin
> 
> “aDuLt”: Chan
> 
> dancedancwrevolution: Minho
> 
> SpearB: Changbin
> 
> Hyunsin: Hyunjin
> 
> HanHanHan/Jisungie: Jisung
> 
> Freckle/Felixie: Felix
> 
> DeservesBetter: Seungmin
> 
> Maknae: Jeongin

**[private message between Han Jisung and Felix Lee] 12:17 am**

 

 **Jisungie:**  oop sorry felix the app crashed anyway as I was saying !!!!

 **Jisungie** : you’re wrong

 **Jisungie** : minho is CLEARLY the has-clothes-older-than-you are, will-help-you-hide-the-body, hip with the kids wine aunt

 **Jisungie** : so there

 **Felixie** : Okay so first of all you were gone for like five minutes which is not a singular oop but plural oops, because it was TOO LONG I MISSED YOU

 **Felixie** : secondly no YOU ARE WRONG MINHO IS THE REAL MOTHER OF THIS GROUP

 **Jisungie** : aw I missed you too <3

 **Felixie** : but like the distant mother that divorced the dad-chan and left him with the kids so that he could pursue a successful career and only visits the kids at christmas and birthdays, and so the kids have developed a stronger bond with step-mum woojinie and mum-minho kind of regrets that but woojinie is just such a good parent that he can never be truly resentful of his relationship with the kids

 **Jisungie** : ....shit fam that actually made a lot of sense

 **Felixie** : i’ve thought about this way too much

 

 

**[Group Chat: Millennial Bois - Members: Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin] 12:42 am**

 

 **HanHanHan** : guys minho is the real mum of this group?!?!

 **DeservesBetter** : We been knew

 **HanHanHan** : ?????

 **Freckle** : i told you so

 **HanHanHan** : ???????????

 **Hyunsin** : Seriously, how is this news to you Jisung? Minho is the absent mother of this group.

 **Hyunsin** : As in, he’s the one who married dad-Chan but then divorced him so he could follow his career path properly,

 **Freckle:**  i already explained it to him Hyunjinnie <3

 **Hyunsin** : Oh, good. That would have been a lot of typing. <3

 **HanHanHan** : why did none of you tELL ME?!?!

 **DeservesBetter** : felix just said he did tho

 **DeservesBetter** : ALSO hyunjin please stop with the grammar this is a gc not an essay

 **Hyunsin** : I’m older than you, don’t be a brat please.

 **DeservesBetter:**  literally no

 **Hyunsin** : That makes no sense.

 **DeservesBetter** : shut up

**DeservesBetter:** **asshole >:(**

**Hyunsin:** **Talking about yourself now, are we?**

**Freckle** : OR WE COULD ALL BE NICE TO EACH OTHER PLEASE AND THANK?

 **Hyunsin** : Of course, sorry Felix. <3

 **DeservesBetter** : ughhh sorry, I’m just stressed because someone left a huge mess in my room from our last sleepover that I now have to clean up since no one in this fucking family ever cleans up their own messes

 **DeservesBetter** : @HanHanHan

 **HanHanHan** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **HanHanHan** : oop??

 **Freckle** : Jisungie this is defiantly a plural ‘oops’ scenario

 **DeservesBetter** : Get your ass over here and help me clean you failure of a human being

 

 

**[Group Chat: Time to Stop™️ - Members: Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin] 01:01 am**

 

 **HanHanHan:**  Muuuuuuuum

 **HanHanHan** : Seungmin is bullying meeeeeeeee

 **ChickenisLife** : Seungmin stop bullying Jisung

 **DeservesBetter:**  no

 **ChickenisLife:**  Well I tried

 **HanHanHan** : okay thank you for that Woojinie hyung but I said Mum, not step-mum

 **ChickenisLife** : ...excuse me?

 **“aDuLt”** : please don’t say you meant me

 **“aDuLt”** : I’m not ready for that level of parental obligation

 **HanHanHan** : oh god no, I was talking about Minho hyung

 **“aDuLt”** : good god I think that might actually be worse

 **HanHanHan** : what’s that supposed to mean?!?!

 **“aDuLt”** : he is your bOYFRIEND

 **HanHanHan:**  ...I see your point

 **HanHanHan** : it is possible that I may have made a mistake.

 **DeservesBetter** : this is Exactly what I meant by ‘failure of a human being’

 **DeservesBetter** : are you seeing this @dancedancerevolution

 **dancedancerevolution** : it’s hardly the weirdest thing he’s called me tbqh

“ **aDuLt”:**  oh dear god

 **SpearB** : wtf i don’t even wanna know

 **SpearB** : Jisung why are you like this

 **HanHanHan:**  shut up changbin im not gonna take criticism frm someone who calls his boyfriends bae #1 and bae #2

 **Freckle** : wait what

 **Hyunsin:**  ...Which one of us is which?

 **SpearB:**  ummmmmmm

 **SpearB:**  gotta blast bye

 **Hyunsin** : Changbin hyung, come back here right now!

 **Freckle** : It’s okay hyunjinnie you can be number one bc you deserve it you deserve the world and more ily so much

 **Hyunsin:**  ...

 **Hyunsin** : I think I’m tearing up a little?

 **ChickenisLife:**  Felix is so cute sometimes what the heck

 **“aDuLt”** : that’s my baby brother!

 **HanHanHan** : I came for drama but stayed for the sUPER SWEET HYUNLIX INTERACTIONS AHHHH I LOVE CUTE BOYFRIENDS

 **HanHanHan** : @SpearB come back and love ur boyfriends please

 

 

**I really love my boyfriends (@hyunsin)**

Have I mentioned recently how much I love Felix? Because it’s a lot™️

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@hyunsin_

I love you too!!! <3333

 

 **Maaaaaaatryoshka (@darkbinnie)**  replying to  _@hyunsin_  and  _@australianfelix_

ummmm okay I see how it is

 

 **I really love my boyfriends (@hyunsin)**  replying to  _@australianfelix_  and _@darkbinnie_

You see how what is, boyfriend number two?

 

 **Maaaaaaatryoshka (@darkbinnie)**  replying to  _@hyunsin_ and _@australianfelix_

...touché

 

 

 **[Group Chat: Time to Stop™️ - Members: Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin]**  
**08:32 am**

 

 **Maknae:**  why were you all up so late? do you ever sleep? this is why I mute this chat smh


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubber Ducky (@australianchan)**

One brother for sale, 18, freckly, too loud for an introvert, contact me for more details!!

 

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@australianchan_

what did I do?????? </3

 

 

 **Rubber Ducky (@australianchan)**  replying to  _@australianfelix_

you went to maccas and didn't bring me back a happy meal you traitor >:(

 

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@australianchan_

omg youre the w o r s t

 

 

 

**[Group Chat: Time to Stop™️ - Members: Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin] 02:56 pm**

 

 

 **Maknae:** Hey has anyone heard from Jisung he’s not answering his phone

 **ChickenisLife:** Ummmm, that's Jisung Hyung to you, maknae

 **Maknae:**...I hate this freaking family

 **Hyunsin:** Aww, you think of us as your family? We love you too, Jeongin!

 **Maknae:**  I h a t e t h i s f r e a k i n g f a m i l y

 **DeservesBetter:** Actually tho, I haven't heard from Jisung either...

 **SpearB:**  Me neither...

 **"aDuLt":**  or me...

 **ChickenisLife:**...

 **ChickenisLife:**  @Freckle @dancedancerevolution

 **"aDuLt":**  @Freckle @dancedancerevolution

 **SpearB:**  @Freckle @dancedancerevolution

 **Hyunsin:**  @Freckle @dancedancerevolution

 **DeservesBetter:**  @Freckle @dancedancerevolution

 **Maknae:** @Freckle @dancedancerevolution

 **dancedancerevolution:** i haven't heard from him but i think he's with felix today so @Freckle wheres my boyfriend, huh???

 **Freckle:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hey guys what's up - Jisung

 **dancedancerevolution:**  are you okay? are you safe? did your phone die?

 **Freckle:** its all good, I'm fine, i'm safe, my phone broke and I love you <333 - Jisung

 **dancedancerevolution:**  how?? i love you too <333

 **Freckle:** uhhhhhhh felix wants his phone back bye - Jisung

 **dancedancerevolution:**  ummmm??

 **Freckle:**  lmaooooooo im back! he didn't wanna tell you the truth but it was hilariisydfds

 **"aDuLt":**...Felix?

 **"aDuLt":** Felix???

 **"aDuLt":** oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

 **hyunsin:**  Jisung please don't kill my boyfriend

 **SpearB:** is it weird that I still get super happy when you call him that?

 **SpearB:**  or when you call me that

 **SpearB:**  or when i call either of you that

 **Hyunsin:**  It's because you're a good boyfriend ;)

 **Freckle:**  yup, my boyfriend is right, boyfriend

 **SpearB:**  ahhhhhh i feel happy

 **DeservesBetter** : that is disgusting

 **DeservesBetter:**  stop it

 **Maknae** : yeah stop being sappy and give us the dirt on Jisung being a fucking mess

 **ChickenisLife:**  Jeongin!

 **Maknae** : sorry, Jisung hyung

 **ChickenisLife:**  bitch you know that isn't what i meant

 **dancedancerevolution:** ohhhhhhh shit

 **"aDuLt":**  he broke out the swears

 **Freckle** : @maknae @DeservesBetter sorry, sungie is buying me churros for my silence

 **Freckle:**  #boyfriendmaterial

 **dancedancerevolution** : oi back off you already have two

 **Freckle** : and i don't want another theyre more than enough oowoo i am just pointing out that my best friend is the best best friend and you are #blessed

 **dancedancerevolution** : ...well youre not wrong he is pretty great

 **Freckle:** im glad you think so

 **Freckle:** because you'll nEVER GUESS HOW HE BROKE HIS PHONE

 **DeservesBetter:**  TELL US

 **Hyunsin:** Ooh, how?

 **Maknae:**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Freckle:** I'm not gonna tell you tho?

 **Freckle** : Bribery churros my dudes. I'm telling you, they work miracles -Jisung

 **Hyunsin:**  Felix I love you but that was mean

 **Maknae:**  FELIX HOW COULD YOU ARGGHHHH

 **DeservesBetter** : ...I should have seen this coming

 **Freckle** : sorry hyunjin :(

 **DeservesBetter:**  uhhhhh what about me and jeongin??

 **Maknae:** yaeh wheres our apology hyung?

**Freckle:** **oops sorry seunminnie pwease forgwive mwe jeonginnie uwu uwu**

**Maknae** **: …yuck**

**DeservesBetter** : that’s? fucking cursed? what the fuck?

 **dancedancerevolution:** **ugh** no one cares about you and the maknae and your sensitive stomachs anyways felix imma call you k??

 **Freckle:**  yeah sure, we're free!!

 

 

 

**No Not That Lee Minho (@leeminhoes)**

Pgdsdgluisfliusvgfilusif HAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**No Not That Lee Minho (@leeminhoes)**

 MY BOYFRIEND IS AN  I D I O T

 

**No Not That Lee Minho (@leeminhoes)**

IM SCREAMING

 

 **Don't Give Up (@jisungies)** replying to  _@leeminhoes_

i am so ashamed rn @australianfelix why did you tell him ahhhhhh

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@leeminhoes and @jisungies_

im sorry but he blackmailed me!! he said he would only give you his old phone if I told him what happened!! i had to!!

**Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@leeminhoes and @jisungies_

also I couldn’t keep it secret any longer lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will we ever find out how jisung broke his phone? probably not


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**[private message between Kim Woojin and Hwang Hyunjin] 11:39 am**

 

 **BearHyung:**  :(

 **tollsavage:** Hyung, what's wrong, are you okay?

 **BearHyung:** Yeah I'm okay

 **BearHyung:** Just sad :(

 **tollsavage:** Oh no! What's wrong?

 **BearHyung:** You know The Egg?

 **tollsavage:** You mean your favourite restaurant that serves mainly chicken-focused dishes? The one that you take everyone to whenever there's some kind of big event? The restaurant that you frequent so often that the staff know you by name? That one? 

 **BearHyung:** Yes, that one >:(

 **tollsavage:** Haha, sorry. What about it?

 **BearHyung:** It's closing down :'(

 **tollsavage:** Oh no! I'm so sorry :'(

 **BearHyung:**  haha it's okay

 **tollsavage:**  No it's not, I know that place was special to you

 **BearHyung** : It's just..... urgh

 **BearHyung:** Do you mind if I get a little deep for a second?

 **tollsavage:** Go ahaed, I don't mind

 **tollsavage:**  *ahead

 **BearHyung:**  Back when I was a kid and we first moved to the city, my parents would take me and my brother to lots of different restaurants to try and get an understanding of the area. When we found The Egg, we laughed about how dumb the name was but it always felt like it was our own special place, you know? They had chicken for me and soup for my brother and salad for my dad and a rotating seasonal menu for my mum and it just felt right? It was like we'd stumbled upon a piece of home and I loved it.

 **BearHyung:** When Dad got sick, we had to stop going. And there was so much going on at that point, hospital visits and home nurses and just so much crying.The Egg felt like the last piece of stability. Obviously Dad couldn't take us, and Mum had to find a balance between work and looking after us and staying with Dad. My brother took me once or twice but I could tell he wasn't really interested, so I stopped asking him.

 **BearHyung:** Then Dad died and my brother left for college and it was just me and mum, and she couldn't stand anything that reminded her of Dad, so we never went back there.

 **BearHyung:** Then I met You, and Chan, and through you two I met Jisung, Changbin and Jeongin, and then I met Seungmin and Felix. I went from having a third of my family to having eight amazing friends, who were willing to go with me to the dumb, silly restaurant that meant so much to me. It sounds so stupid but I'll never be able to thank you all enough for sticking with me throughout everything

 **BearHyung:**  And now The Egg is closing down. The owner, Mrs Lee, went over to New Zealand to be with her daughter whilst she was pregnant, and she's decided to stay. Logically, I know our friendship is something solid and real but I've spent so many years tying my life together with that restaurant that it feels genuinely terrifying to know that it's closing down? Fear of the unknown I guess. 

 **BearHyung:** Sorry to dump all of that on you haha

 **tollsavage:** No, no, it's okay! You're my best friend, I want to know when you're upset or angry or hurt, okay? I love you.

 **tollsavage** : I love you SO MUCH, and the closing down of one restaurant is not going to change that. I know that it was a special place to you, but you've found new places and new friends. Your dad loved you so, so much, and so do your mum and brother. The restaurant meant a lot to you as a family and I am so, so sorry that you are losing that place. It was your safe place though a lot of terrifying times. But you still have the memories! In the end, it wasn't the restaurant that mattered to you, it was what it symbolised

 **BearHyung:** and their amazing lemon chicken 

 **tollsavage:**  Yes, and their amazing lemon chicken

 **BearHyung:** I love you Hyunjinnie<3 

 **tollsavage:**  I love you too, Hyung<3

 

**[Group Chat: Millennial Bois - Members: Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin] 12:27 pm**

 

 **Hyunsin:** Guys, Woojin hyung is having some problems :(

 **HanHanHan:** omfg u just used a sad smiley, what is felix doing to you???

 **Freckle:**  Jisung I dont think now is the time??

 **Freckle:** also shut up??

 **Freckle:** Jinnie, what's up? :(

 **Hyunsin:** The Egg is closing down

 **DeservesBetter:** oh shit 

 **Freckle:** (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

 **HanHanHan:**  how long do we have??

 **Hyunsin:**  I don't know, he didn't say

 **DeservesBetter:**  Okay so I looked online and we have today, that's it

 **Freckle:** oh heckkk, i guess he waited till the last minute huh

 **DeservesBetter:**  yea we have like no time…

 **HanHanHan:**  You thinking what I'm thinking?

 **DeservesBetter:**  i doubt it

 **Hyunsin:**  Almost certainly not.

 **Freckle** : yesssssss!!!

 **Freckle:** goodbye party at the egg :D

 **HanHanHan:** goodbye party at the egg!!!

 **Hyunsin:** That's actually not a bad idea.

 **DeservesBetter:** huh....

 

 

**[private message between Lee Minho and Han Jisung] 12:58 am**

 

 **righthand:** Hey were going to The Egg at 6 bc its closing down but its a secret so dont tell woojin k?

 **lefthand:** you changed our chat names again

 **righthand:** That's hardly the point here

 **lefthand:** im changing them back than we can talk

 

 **[Lee Minho has changed** _**lefthand's** _ **name to** _**choreogod]** _

**[Lee Minho has changed** _**righthand's** _ **name to** _**cutie** _ **]**

 

 **choreogod:** okay continue

 **cutie:** how am i supposed to feel about this

 **choreogod:** you can feel however you want, cutie <3

 **cutie:**  ... you are the worst

 **cutie:**  anyway we're going to meet at six alright?

 **choreogod:**  yeah sure ill text felix when im there

 **cutie:** why not mine?

 **choreogod:**  karma for breaking your phone lol

 **cutie:** **…I don’t get it.**

 **choreogod:**   oooh punctuation!

 **choreogod:**  hot!

 **cutie:**  you need to stop

 **choreogod:**  lmaoooooo seriously though get a new phone soon okay? my old one is pretty sucky :(

 **cutie** : aww babe <3

 **cutie** : you DO care <3

 **choreogod:**  of course I do sungie <3

 

 

 

**[private message between Bang Chan and Hwang Hyunjin] 12:58 am**

 

 **Wontwakeup:** Hello Chan hyung!

 **Wontgotosleep:** hey jinnie, what's up

 **Wontwakeup:**  Are you free tonight?

 **Wontgotosleep:**  uhhhhh i mean im supposed to be looking after felix but...?

 **Wontwakeup:**  No, Felix is coming already.

 **Wontgotosleep:**  ... should i be concerned? youre not getting my baby brother into anything illegal rite???

 **Wontwakeup:** No! I'm not Jisung. What's happening is that The Egg is closing down, so we're having a goodbye party for Woojin hyung, that way he can get closure.

 **Wontgotosleep:** OHHHHHH SHITTTTTT

 **Wontgotosleep:** but yeah in that case im deffo free kk

 **Wontwakeup:** The way you type deeply distresses me. Meet at six, make sure 3RACHA gets there on time please.

 **Wontgotosleep:** sure sure c u @ 6

 

 

**[Group Chat: 3RACHA - Members: Bang Chan, Seo Changbin, Han Jisung] 01:15 pm**

 

 **CB97:** binnie binnie were going to The Egg at six k

 **SpearB:**  why? usually we go to maccas 

 **CB97:** 'were' is the whole scooby gang, not just us

 **J.ONE:** *we're

 **CB97:** you are the last person i want grammar corrections from 

 **J.ONE:** fair enough lmao

 **SpearB:**  yeah but why though

 **J.ONE:** the egg is closing down

 **SpearB:** Well shit

 

 

 **[private message between Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin]**   **01:17 pm**

 

 **Visual:** Hey Baby, how are you 

 **BeanWorm:** Now that you have (two!) boyfriend(s), you calling me baby feels super weird

 **Visual:**...Maybe so.

 **Visual:** Anyway, you're coming with us to The Egg at six. It's closing down so we're having a goodbye party but shhhhh don't tell Woojin Hyung.

 **BeanWorm:**  Oh no!!!! Poor Woojin hyung! Let me go ask my mum

 **Visual:**  No need, I already called her.

 **Bean Worm:**  ...okay I forgive you for now because today is gonna be about Woojin hyung but you all need to stop treating me like a child i'm barely younger than Seungmin okay?

 **Visual:**  ...Okay. Sorry. I didn't realise this was upsetting you so badly. 

 **BeanWorm:**  sigh

 **BeanWorm:** **it’s not, I’m just grouchy**

 **Visual:** **Still, if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll try and stop.**

 **BeanWorm:** **no hyung, you don’t have to!**

 **BeanWorm:** **deeper sigh**

 **BeanWorm:** **can we talk about this later?**

 **Visual:** **Of course <3**

 **BeanWorm:** **< 3**

 

 

 **[private message between Kim Woojin and Hwang Hyunjin]**   **05:49 pm**

 

 **tollsavage:**  Hey hyung! I'm coming over to get you, okay?

 **BearHyung:** wait what

 **BearHyung:** Hyunjin what do you mean??

 **BearHyung:** Hyunjin answer me

 **BearHyung:**???????

 

 

**[Group Chat: Time to Stop™️ - Members: Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin] 10:47 pm**

 

 **ChickenisLife:**  I know I said it already but i just wanted to say that i love you all so much thank you for doing that for me it means so much ahhh im crying again? <3

 **ChickenisLife:**  I can't believe you got Mrs Lee to give me a copy of all the recipes!!!!!

 **"aDuLt":**  oh nooo, that was all hyunjinnie working his flirty magic

 **Hyunsin:** It was Felix’s and Jisung’s idea! They’re the one’s to thank for that!

 **Freckle:**  Seungmin booked the table tho!!

 **DeservesBetter:** It was a group effort because we love you hyung <3

 **dancedancerevoltion:** we looooove you <333 sooooo much <333

 **Freckle:**  WE LOVE YOU SO MUXH

 **Freckle:**  *MUCH OOPS 

 **SpearB:** We're all here for you whenever y9ou need us because we know that you're here for us

 **HanHanHan:** you're the best!! wewant you to know that!!

 **Maknae:** it was no problem, im glad you had a good time <3<3

 

 

**I love my friends more that chicken (@kimwoojin)**

My friends are amazing and im crying <3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Maaaaaaatryoshka (@darkbinnie)**  

Petition to stop Felix from referring to things that aren't music as 'a bop'

 

 

 **Jeongin :D (@beanworm)**  replying to  _@darkbinnie_

what's wrong with doing that? I feel like you're being a little dramatic, hyung

 

 

 **Maaaaaaatryoshka (@darkbinnie)**  replying to  _@beanworm_

YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU DO IT TOO YOU SNAKE

 

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@darkbinnie_  and _@beanworm_

Binnie a bop is a feeling not a physical thing okay? If I say animal facts are a bop then animal facts are a bop

 

 

 **Jeongin :D (@beanworm)** replying to  _@darkbinnie_ and _@australianfelix_

Oooh! Do you have any cool animal facts, hyung?

 

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@darkbinnie_  and _@beanworm_

you bet i do! koalas have such similar fingerprints to humans that sometimes they get mistaken as evidence at crime scenes

 

 

 **Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**  replying to  _@darkbinnie_  and _@beanworm_

also also!!! elephants are the only animals on the entire planet that cannot jump!!!

 

 

 **Jeongin :D (@beanworm)** replying to  _@darkbinnie_ and _@australianfelix_

oh damn okay that was super interesting and weird and I am convinced 

 

 

 **Jeongin :D (@beanworm)** replying to  _@darkbinnie_ and _@australianfelix_

animal facts are, indeed, a Bop.

 

 

 **Maaaaaaatryoshka (@darkbinnie)**  replying to  _@beanworm_ and _@australianfelix_

Oh My God Im Going To Scream???

 

 

 

**[Group Chat: wHaT iS lOvE - Members: Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Felix Lee] 16:02 pm**

 

 **Moon** : ughhh jisung and chan  both just texted me that theyre both going to be busy tomorrow with "important stuff" and "emergency commitments" so they can't come to the cinema

 **Sun:**  lmao dunno about sungie but

 **Sun:**  Chan is spending tomorrow finishing his upper middle bogan binge watch

 **Moon:**  "emergency commitments" my ass

 **Moon:**  sure chan, suuuuure

 **Moon** : anyway jinnie do you want to go see that new horror film that's out with me tomorrow?

 **Stars:**  the psychological thriller one?

 **Moon** : yeah that one

 **Stars** : I'd love to <3

 **Stars** : Felix?

 **Moon** : oh he's not invited

 **Stars:**  Oh.

 **Stars** : Are you two fighting? I don't want to get in the middle of anything :/

 **Sun** : lmaooooo no jinnie dw we're not fighting I just can't stand scary films haha <3

 **Moon:** yes we're not fighting jinnie, it's okay

 **Sun:**  Binnie just said it really meanly haha

 **Moon** : I didn't mean to :(

 **Sun:** I know Binnie it's all good <333

 **Stars:** Wait, wait, wait. Backtrack. Felix is scared of Horror films too? I thought it was just park rides, clowns, and geese you were scared of?

 **Sun:**  ...way to make me feel better about myself Jinnie

 **Moon:** *emus

 **Stars:** What about emus 

 **Moon:** you meant emus not geese

 **Stars:** No, it's definitely geese that he's scared of

 **Moon:**  no I remember it's definitely emus because I had to google what they are

 **Stars:**  I know it's geese because Felix wouldn't go near the geese when we went to the park, and last I checked we didn't have emus in Korea

 **Moon:** trust me it's emus

 **Stars:** It is geese.

 **Moon:** emus!

 **Stars:** Geese!

 **Sun:** guys guys guys calm down!!

 **Sun:**  it's both, alright? I'm scared of both of them! Now can we please let the topic go?

 **Moon:**...really? Geese?

 **Stars:**  I thought Australians were really in tune with their environment? 

 **Sun:**  shut the fuck up changbin geese have TEETH okay??!? did you know that? ACTUAL GENUINE TEETH THAT’S TERRIFYING

 **Sun:** and hyunjin dont trust what Chan hyung tells you about australia, it's probably all a lie

 **Stars:** Yeah, I figured that out when he told me that Australia went to war with emus haha

 **Sun:** no, that part is true

 **Moon:** what

 **Sun:** we lost

 **Stars:** Excuse me

 **Sun:** it's why I'm scared of them

 **Moon** : wait what the actual fuck

 **Stars:** You're kidding me right

 **Sun** : nope

 **Sun** : welcome to Australia :)

 

 

 **[private message between Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin]**   **16:32 pm**

 **Beanworm:**  hyung why is your Amazon wish list suddenly filled with creepy duck plushies

 **Visual:**  No reason :)

 

 

**[Group Chat: Millennial Bois - Members: Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Felix Lee, Kim Seungmin] 16:38 pm**

 

 **Deservesbetter** : hey so you know how it's bank holiday Monday next week?

 **HanHanHan** : yes

 **Freckle:**  yea??

 **Hyunsin:**  I am aware of that fact, yes.

 **DeservesBetter** : try again bitch I've seen your chat with felix and changbin hyung I know you don't use punctuation with them u fake ass fuck

**[Kim Seungmin changed** _**hyunsin's** _ **name to** _**liar** _ **]**

**Liar:**  Very original.

 **DeservesBetter:**  <<< look at my user you liar

 **Freckle** :...

 **HanHanHan** :...

 **Freckle** : LIAR LIAR LIAR

 **HanHanHan:** OH IT CAN'T BE

 **Freckle** : god what a bop

 **HanHanHan** : oh my girl?? more like LITERAL QUEENS

 **Freckle:**  the biggest mood

 **DeservesBetter:** UM YES HELLO BACK TO ME

 **Freckle:** sorry seungie :(

 **DeservesBetter:** its fine

 **DeservesBetter:** i was just gonna say that my family are gonna be out of town visiting friends and so long as someone (jisung) doesn't make a mess again I'm allowed to have people over so if yall wanted to have a sleepover sunday/monday then that would be cool

 **DeservesBetter:** we could watch movies or something

 **DeservesBetter:** or not, it's whatever

 **Freckle:**  !!!!!!!!!!

 **HanHanHan** : my longest yeah boy ever????

 **Liar:**  I've got a morning/mid afternoon shift at the cafe on Sunday but I can come over late afternoon or evening? If any one has any particular cake cravings, I can get them from work and bring them with me :)

 **Freckle:** red velvet cupcake please 

 **HanHanHan:** literally anything chocolate

**HanHanHan:** **oooh or if you have any cheese cake? Mmm yes please**

**Liar:** Sure thing!

 **HanHanHan:** thanks jinnie :D

 **Freckle:** i love you starbright <3

 **HanHanHan:** omfg did you just call him starbright how fucking cringe is that

 **Freckle:**  shut up jisung you call minho your precious dancing angel you are just as cringe as me at least i own up to it 

 **Freckle:**  but omfg we should totally watch stardust!! Minnie you still have the dvd right???

 **DeservesBetter:**  ...wait so yall can all come?

 **Freckle:**  yeah!

 **Liar:** Yes.

 **HanHanHan:**  yep

 **DeservesBetter:** oh

 **DeservesBetter:** i mean, whatever right? cool cool

 **Liar:** Wait, were you actually worried we wouldn't come?

 **DeservesBetter:** What??? no.

 **DeservesBetter:** fuck you hyunjin. bring me a giant cookie back from work.

 **Liar:**  Sure thing Minnie <3

 **DeservesBetter:** <3

 

 

**Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**

omfg we were exchanging animal facts and chan just said the dumbest thing

 

 

 

**Graphic Design Is My Passion (@australianfelix)**

"Snails can sleep for three years at a time. @ god in my next life please bless me with being a snail" bang chan, 2k18

 

 

 **Don't Give Up (@jisungies)** replying to  _@australianfelix_

giraffes don't have vocal chords. @ god, in his next life, please bless us by making chan a giraffe

 

 

 **Rubber Ducky (@australianchan)**  replying to  _@australianfelix_ and _@jisungies_

an ostriches eye is bigger than it's brain. @ god, why are my brother and his best friend ostriches??

 

 

 **Don't Give Up (@jisungies)**  replying to  _@australianfelix_ _and_ _@australianchan_

fuck you, kangaroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some cool animal facts
> 
> https://www.thedodo.com/16-amazing-animal-facts-1094218100.html
> 
> here is upper middle bogan
> 
> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2401525/
> 
> here is the emu war
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emu_War
> 
> here is the song by oh my girl
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNZKqhXCv5c
> 
> youre welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone notes so sorry if it’s a mess


End file.
